Usually, inputs of a driver for driving a load are connected to a source, and outputs of the driver are connected to the load. A capacitor is used for compensating low amplitudes of a (rectified) source voltage and/or for smoothing amplitude variations of the (rectified) source voltage.
Such a capacitor is relatively disadvantageous in that it is bulky and costly and limits a lifetime of a driver.